Lost in the Memories
by silentpokefreak01
Summary: Miku's past sneaks up on her and takes control of her life. MikuxKaito
1. Chapter 1

December 24th.

A girl with a small frame and long, glowing teal hair walked alone on the streets of Tokyo on one of the coldest days of the year. The crisp winter air surrounded her like a protective barrier as she subconsciously walked on to a mysterious destination.

'What is this feeling? This feeling of uncertainty... it's suffocating…'

She caught the attention of a group of young girls as they gawked at her appearance.

"Her parents must be loaded! The price of those contacts must be at least as much as my house!" "Yeah and just look at her hair! I have never seen hair like that before! She has to be wearing extensions!"

She shook her head and, unintentionally, her hair flowed. Her hair was naturally like this and she didn't want to change it, not that she could anyway.

'Where am I? Coldness… coldness is all I feel. It is all I have ever felt.'

The sound of children frolicking around, of people laughing as they gazed at everything they want for Christmas filled the cruel December air.

'What was Christmas? What was the significance of it? Was it an excuse for your parents to buy whatever you desire? Or was it more than that?'

She smirked at the thought of the idiotic population wasting time and money on another just to make them love you. Just to make them know you care.

Words could do that. Words could also be used to trick people, to deceive people, to screw with their minds. It was all sick. But who was she to talk?

She had done the same to someone close to her. Someone she loved.

She mentally slapped herself when she awakened from her daydream only to find that she was completely lost. There was no one around.

'Odd... usually there are swarms of people everywhere...'

She was alone in a deserted... whatever this place was. There was a small area in which she stood where there was only dirt. No grass or plants save for trees that loomed ahead.

It was silent.

All she could hear her own heartbeat.

She hated the silence; it made her remember that she was now alone.

She had to escape the silence.

She was about to take a step and then she became petrified when she swore she saw, out of the corner of her eye, a silhouette of a familiar person.

She didn't dare to move. She didn't dare to breathe. Because she knew if she did, she would lose her composure. The barrier she had built to protect her from regretting anything that someone would say would collapse into oblivion.

She had convinced herself into thinking that way. The truth was that the barrier was not to protect her from being harmed, from being scared and scarred, but to protect those around her from her mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in the Past Chapter 2

"I am excited to meet your mother for the first time. What a coincidence that it happened to be on Christmas Eve! I just hope she likes me." A man with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck scratched the back of his head as he thought aloud.

She stared at him blankly. "What kind of question is that?" She said with power in her voice. His eyes went wide with surprise.

This time, her gaze became gentle and her voice softened. "Or course they will like you. Why wouldn't they?" She reassured him with a kind smile.

She was gazing through the window as the snow piled up in the ditches of the road. Soon, she felt sleep creeping up on her.

"If you're tired, you can just sleep. I'll be fine." The young man with hair as blue as the sea and, eyes to match, said as he smiled at her from the other side of the car.

"But won't you be lonely?" She asked him.

He paused for a moment.

"I will never be lonely; I have you now, Miku." He smiled widely at her, and then turned his attention back to the road.

She sighed with a smile in response as she laid the seat back to get some rest.

Just when sleep had nearly arrived, her world was upside down.

She didn't even have time to register what was happening before the car they were in swerved to avoid an oncoming truck whose driver wasn't paying attention.

In the blink of an eye, everything was destroyed.

Her world went black; all she could remember was her hand being squeezed tightly by another.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The first thing she saw when she regained consciousness was a field of grey. Her back was cold and the winter ground was to blame. As she emerged from the surface of ash covered snow on which she lay, her eyes were wide with horror as she looked at the sight before her:

Fire and people lying stagnant the tinted, snow-covered ground.

Sirens started to sound and there were people at her aid in a flash. She was too shocked to realize her boyfriend lying right beside her. Miku looked to her side to see her beautifully blue haired boyfriend whose face was bleeding a great amount.

Her eyes travelled to his torso, where she saw that his white and blue jacket was now Turkey red and tattered.

She screamed at the top of her lungs at the sight before her.

She saw something silently floating from the sky toward her. It landed as gently as a feather into her outstretched hands.

It was the scarf he had worn. Although it was tattered and burnt and almost none of it remained, she knew it was his.

She stared open-eyed at what lay in her hands. After the few seconds that dragged by, she started to cry, not wanting to believe what had just happened.

Tears painted dark spots on the fragments of the memories.


End file.
